


Nerfs à vif

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, Nami qui pète un plomb
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Vivre à neuf avec parfois impossibilité de sortir d'un petit bateau pirate, ce qui voulait dire côtoyer les mêmes personnes tous les jours et toute la journée, pendant plusieurs semaines était un exploit.





	Nerfs à vif

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Crier. Bon, c'était soit un écrit drôle, soit du angst, soit un lemon... Je suis partie sur ce que je faisais le mieux, même si c'est jamais bien drôle x)

Vivre à neuf était une chose loin d'être simple.

Vivre à neuf alors que tout le monde était bien différent était encore plus compliqué.

Vivre à neuf avec parfois impossibilité de sortir d'un petit bateau pirate, ce qui voulait dire côtoyer les mêmes personnes tous les jours et toute la journée, pendant deux semaines était un exploit.

Nami adorait son équipage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils vivaient des aventures inoubliables et étaient tous soudés. Ils étaient plus que des compagnons ou des amis, ils étaient une famille soudée. Elle avait pleuré, ri, eu des frayeurs monstres, été plus qu'ébahie devant les merveilles du monde avec eux.

Mais pourtant, il y avait des jours où elle avait envie de tous les étrangler. Tous. Sans exception.

Brook était, comme très souvent, en train de jouer de la musique. En soi, cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Elle adorait ce que jouait Brook, tout comme le reste de l'équipage, et ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Cependant, ce jour-là, il s'était lancé dans un solo de métal qui durait depuis maintenant _deux heures_ et Franky avait décidé de le rejoindre en inventant des paroles dénuées de sens tout en pleurant.

Autant dire que pendant qu'elle essayait de tracer une carte, ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable.

Robin, bien que certainement l'un des membres de l'équipage avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, avait décidé d'organiser de nouveau sa bibliothèque avec la navigatrice à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Encore. Le bruit de ses mains qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient, le tas de pétales qu'elles laissaient derrière elles – et qui s'accumulaient à une vitesse incroyable sur le sol – et surtout le bruit des ouvrages qu'elle déplaçait l'insupportait.

A deux doigts de casser sa plume, l’archéologue remarqua son humeur massacrante et lui envoya un sourire désolé avant de prendre un livre pour le lire en silence. Elle finirait de ranger le reste plus tard.

Sanji avait été rapide à calmer. Il était rentré soudainement dans la bibliothèque pour leur proposer un rafraîchissement lorsqu'il s'était pris un coup de poing en pleine figure de la part de la jeune rousse, tandis que la brune rattrapait les cocktails. Il n'était plus venu les déranger de la journée.

Mais le reste de l'équipage était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. A cette heure de l'après-midi, Zoro était certainement en train de dormir pendant que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper préparaient quelque chose qui allait forcément enrager l'épéiste.

Sachez que Nami détestait avoir raison.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes avant qu'un «  _Luffy !_  » enragé se fasse entendre et qu'une course-poursuite démarre dans le bateau. Alors que Zoro leur courait après, les trois autres fuyaient en riant et en criant. Et ils passaient sans arrêt au-dessus de la bibliothèque faisant bouger le plafond et résonner leurs pas et stop.

Assez.

La navigatrice se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise que Robin rattrapa de justesse, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et le temps sembla s'arrêter sur le pont du Sunny. Plus personne ne chantait, plus personne ne bougeait, plus personne ne parlait, ils osaient à peine respirer.

Enfin, sauf Luffy qui éclata de rire en voyant le profil droit de Zoro.

« Zoro, tu devrais voir ta tête, Usopp t'a dessiné une – »

Il n'eut ni le temps de finir sa phrase, ni le temps de crier que Nami l'avait déjà jeté par-dessus bord. Zoro, en tant que compagnon le plus ancien, avait vite pris l'habitude de sauter après lui pour le sauver.

Nami, quant à elle, repartit s'enfermer pour finir sa carte.

« Et plus un bruit. » Siffla-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Le reste de la journée fut d'un calme olympien.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
